dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Apotheosis
Apotheosis is the first episode of the Oozaru Saga and of overall Dragon Ball G. Plot Apotheosis, n., the escalation to becoming the rank of a god. These were the words Son Gohan saw while laying on the hospital bed, reading the hospital's dictionary. He was thinking to himself, looking up at the sky, saying, "Dad, I always thought YOU would reach this level." He was slightly wrong. Gohan could remember clear and day what had happened last week. He knew how it had all begun: After the fight with Frieza, Goku and Vegeta left with Whis and Beerus to train at the temple. This meant it was in Gohan's hands to defend earth from any evil. He knew he would need to step it up, and train hard. If he couldn't save Earth, then no one could. Gohan started by training with the Supreme Kais. He managed to use his hidden power to the fullest, and tried hard to use the Super Saiyan forms in his Ultimate State. "I like to call it, Beyond Ultimate", said Old Kai, quite impressed at how Gohan has improved. "You will now be like this all the time, so no more 'powering up' to it anymore." "Thanks, sir". Said Gohan, who had received an extra boost through a zenkai while killed by Frieza earlier. "I need all the help I can get. "Now, let's see how you transform into those 'Super Saiyan' forms of yours through your powers.", said Old Kai Gohan stood tall, and easily transformed into a Super Saiyan. Even though the power was huge, it took no sweat. "Excellent work, Gohan.", said Kibito Kai, who was watching next to his ancestor. "Now, let's see you ascend to the next level." Gohan powered up even more, this time slightly shaking the ground and some electrical sparks. He had reached Super Saiyan 2. "Outstanding," Old Kai thought to himself. "perhaps he could be a great student after all." The kais were congratulating Gohan, but he wasn't so impressed, though. "I can go to the next level, if I wanted to." Immediately, the two kais stopped their cheering and stared in patience at Gohan. This time, Gohan's powering up managed to shake the Universe! Planets received constant weather shifts in seconds, Earth was reporting it was "A storm never seen before." In Beerus' temple, Goku and Vegeta were the only two who felt the shaking. "Was that--was that Gohan?", said Goku. "Mmm... seems like your son isn't a wimp after all.", said Vegeta, followed by a snicker. Back on the Supreme Kais' planet, Old Kai, holding for dear life was told by Kibito-Kai, "If he doesn't stop, the whole Universe could tear apart!" Right then, it felt like time was still for 1 second, before everything fell to the ground. That's when Kibito Kai saw everything; the flowing golden hair, the stern expression, "Yep, he's definitely turned into a Super Saiyan 3. "Incredible!", said Old Kai, sensing energy he's never sensed before. After his training, Gohan went home and played with 2 year old Pan. Pan was a curious little girl, who would never stop asking questions. "He's just like you when you were a kid!", Chi-Chi would always joke. Gohan and Pan sat on the hills and watched the sunset. "Daddy, will I ever meet Grandpa Goku?" Gohan didn't know what to say. But then he remembered: Tommorow Goku is done with his training for a while, and he will be holding a party in his honor. "Soon, little Pan. Soon." Category:Fan Fiction